


Drunk

by HurricaneScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneScully/pseuds/HurricaneScully
Summary: These are all mini separate stories about Scully being drunk. I love the idea of our in control agent being less than in control of herself ;-)





	1. Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> So... I tried to make this into a series so it was clearer that they were individual stories but I'm clearly a computer illiterate. Let me know what you think anyways.   
> They're just random wee things that popped into my head while I, myself, was drunk lol

"Mulder" He answers, he's half asleep on the couch. It was little after 2.30am. He had no idea who'd be calling him. Normally he'd say it was Scully but she'd be tucked up sleeping like a baby.

"Mmmuler?" Scully's voice comes down the phone.

"Scully? Scully, what's wrong?" His heart hammered in fear. She sounded off. 

"Mmm... nuthin. Are you wake?" Realisation dawned on him. He chuckled. She was drunk. She was drunk dialing him. Wound tight, buttoned up Dana Scully was *drunk*. Hammered if he was any judge.

"Well... yes, I'm awake. I'm talking to you" He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah" she laughed out loud. He heard sheets rustling. Where was she? 

"Where are you, Scully?" 

"'m in bed, Muller" 

"Your bed?" He asked quickly and wished he hadn't.

"Mmhm..." He sent up silent thanks. They were quiet for a moment "do you wissshh I wiz in your's?" She slurred.

"Scully, you're drunk." 

"Yup. I'ss good." She sighed a drunken sigh "I miss you" she told him. She sounded upset. It made his heart ache.

"You saw me at work today" He told her.

"Tha's not the same. I want you to come and see me" 

"If you want me to I'll come and see you anytime" He told her. He would love to hang out with her. Would give his arm for it.

"What woul' we do?" She asked him. He wracked his brains. He knew what he would want to do. He couldnt tell her that though. 

"Whatever you wanted."

"No!" She yelled "tell me" She continued in a whisper. Probably having startled herself with her shout.

"We would watch a movie. Maybe have some beers. Order in Chinese food and I'd make jokes about the film to try and make you laugh." His eyes slipped closed as he thought about how wonderful it would feel to sit in her livingroom watching a movie with her. "I love it when you laugh" He told her in a whisper. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. She was so drunk she probably didn't even notice.

"Hmm... You always make me laugh"

"You hardly ever laugh"

"I do too..." she protested. "on the inside" 

"Why not on the outside?" He asked.

"Mmmph, I dunno" She mumbled and she sounded sad again. "Then what?" 

"Huh?" He had totally lost track.

"After the movie? Then wha?" She asked. 

"Oh, um. I guess I'd go home" He swore he heard her sob. 

"No. No, you don't go home" 

"Then what do I do?" 

"You tell me you want me." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That you want me *alot*. Then you take me through here" 

"Where?" He crocked out. 

"My bedroom" He heard the sheets shift again. Her bedroom. Jesus. He could hardly stop himself from getting hard. The love of his life was calling him drunk from her bedroom and saying she wanted him to want her. 

"Scully?" His cock was throbbing. 

"Mmhm?" 

"Why do you want me to take you to your bedroom?" He asked. He knew he was a glutton for punishment but he had to ask. 

"Would you do it?" She asked ignoring his question. He wasn't sure how to answer her. His mind screamed yes! But was she just saying all of this because she was drunk? Or had she just built up her courage? Was that *why* she was drunk? Screw it, he thought, he could just say he was going along just going with it because she was drunk if she were to blame him for it when she was sober.

"Yes" 

"Uhh" That sounded wickedly sexual, he thought The sheets rustled again. His cock pulsed. His trousers were far too tight. He unzipped them and let his dick out. "Can you come over?" She asked breathlessly. 

"No. I... I don't think I should" He told her. He didn't think he could take advantage of her when she was drunk. He wanted her so badly but he would never have sex with her when she was drunk and he knew that he wouldn't have the will power to stop himself if that's what she wanted. Maybe he could just stay on the phone with her? He gasped in a lung full of air to try and calm himself.

"Talk to me?" She asked.

"What do you want me to say? I'm pretty lost here, Scully" He told her. He held the phone with one hand while the other cupped his ball's. He stroked them gently. Rolling them in his large hand.

"Any. Anything. What would... you do if....once we finished the movie and got to my bedroom?" She sounded a bit more sober now but she still slurred a little. Stuttering was definitely not something Dana Scully ever did. The sound of a drunk voice was odd coming from her but Mulder found himself getting even more turned out. His shaft pulsing.

He decided right at that moment that he was going to do this. He was going to have phone sex with her. To hell with it. He would regret it immensely if he didn't take the chance when it was so clearly offered to him on a plate. They'd been working together a little over two years now and he was madly in love with her. No way could he pass it up. She was drunk and maybe he'd feel guilty for using that to his advantage later but right now...

"I... I'd um, place you on the bed and..."

"No. No, throw me on it." She panted.

"Okay. I throw you on the bed" his hand was now gripping his solid cock. Scully wanted it a little rough? He could do that! He'd spoken to enough 0900 girls to know how to make this good for her. "I want you so bad." He confessed in a whisper "I'd kiss you like you've never been kissed. Leaving you breathless." His hand glided up and down his aching cock. "You're hands would be in my hair and I'd put mine on your breasts. Kneading them roughly, just like you want me to. You'd moan and writhe on the bed, desperate for me. Are you desperate for me, Scully?" He pumped his hand a little faster up and down. 

"God, yes! Mulder. Please" She whimpered and he heard her rustling the sheets yet again. It sounded like she'd pushed them to the floor. He pumped his cock even faster. "Are you tou. touching yourself"

"Are you?" He parried.

"Uh mmm, ye esss. Uhm." She started panting louder. He stroked himself faster.

"Christ Scully" He panted out. His hips thrusting towards his fist. 

"Uh. God. I want you inside of me. Inside, Mulder!" 

"Mmm, yeah. I push you're panties to the side. I can't wait any longer. You've still got your skirt and blouse on but I just can't wait!" 

"YES! Uh, God. Don' wait!" She sounded amazing! He pumped faster. He was gonna cum. 

"I pound into you. Fuck, you feel so good, baby. Uhn... yes. God, Scully. I'm gonna cum" He whined. He knew his voice was high but given he was seconds from blowing his load he couldn't be blamed. 

"Uhh, cum for me" she whispered seductively and then went deathly silent and he knew she was in euphoria. He exploded right along with her. Both of them silent in their completion. He eventually calmed down and he heard her gasping for air quietly.

"Hmm..." She mumbled contentedly. She was starting to fall asleep. He could tell by her breathing. A soft sort of snore. Very heavy breathing. He'd spent enough stake outs with her to know that noise. 

"Goodnight, Scully" He said with a small chuckle. He could hardly wrap his mind around what had just happened and his heart felt heavy with the knowledge that they'd never speak of it. He hung up. 

"'Night, Mulder. I love you" Scully whispered half asleep into the dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

I pour another glass of wine for myself, emptying the bottle. Screw him. Screw Mulder. He said I'm making it personal? Seriously?! Screw him! Him and his stupid quest can get to hell. So can his slut! I smirk inwardly at the knowledge that I'm at the very least prettier than her, age is on my side. I *hate* her! 

Ok... so, trying to be logical here, I'm just jealous. She's not a slut and she's not ugly. I don't trust her though. I can't decide if it's purely jealousy or if she truely is untrustworthy. She's obviously got a history with Mulder and it genuinely makes me feel sick. He's been inside of her. He's slept with her. I just can't deal with it. My jealousy turns to utter rage and I gulp down the wine in my hand. It's not as if I thought Mulder just popped into existence when I came into his life but to be forced to share air with his ex was way too much to expect! I go and get another bottle from my cupboard. Maybe if I drink enough I'll forget all about today? 

Because it is personal Mulder.

He's meant to be mine. He's meant to understand me. He doesn't though. He proved that today. I can't open this damn wine! My mind rejects what he said to me. It's too painful to think about. It hurts too damn much. I feel tears prick at my eyes again but I don't let them fall. I'm not nearly drunk enough to sob and heave over him and his stupid bitch of a girlfriend. I'm sure he's probably banging her right now. Fuck! I *hate* her! I want to scream. Why won't this fucking bottle open?! I storm through to my livingroom, forgetting the bottle. What am I doing again?

*knock, knock* 

Oh, God. It's him. I know it is before I even open the door. Who else would it be? It's not as if I have any friends anymore. Yeah, even special agent Dana Scully can wallow in self pity, right? Do you know what? No, I'm not even gonna open the door. I'm not doing it. I'm on the fast track to being wasted and I seriously can't handle being reminded that he cares about that bitch more than me again. Being humiliated and hurt once is enough for today. 

*bang, bang* 

Damn it. He's not leaving. Oh, please let him leave. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk a whole bottle of wine. Granted my alcohol tolerance is pretty high but that's still over doing it a bit. Don't you think? Shit! His keys are in the door. Why in the hell did I give him keys? I think briefly about hiding but dismiss it. That's just stupid. I could jump in the shower? Go to the bathroom? Go to bed maybe and pretend to be asleep. In all my musing I don't even notice he's coming through the door. Shit! 

"I'm not in the mood, Mulder. Go home" I don't even turn around to see him. I mentally congratulate myself for not slurring my words. 

"Scully?" That's it. Just my name? Seriously? He comes uninvited to my home after humiliating me infront of the guys and all he can say is my name? In fact. No, not even my name. Not my given name anyway. He never calls me that. Why? Maybe another way of reminding us both that whatever happens all we are to each other is coworkers. Forget that he crossed the world to save me. Almost kissed me. Has saved my life countless times. He can't even say my goddamn name. Shit, I think I *am* drunk. I don't actually mind the name thing. I actually really *like* it! It feels like a pet name. Intimate. I'm just so angry!

"No, Mulder" There's that last name thing again. "I can't deal with this right now" I whip around and catch myself a little. He's been crying. *Crying*! I tell myself not to feel bad for him. It's his fault. Him and his bitch. I ignore it. "I want you to leave"

"You're drunk?" He asks me. He has this tone of disbelief in his voice. Why does everyone think I'm such a miss priss? Just because I actually act like a damn professional at *work*? Sorry, I didn't realise I couldn't be both. I get drunk. Hell, I get down right wasted sometimes. I've fucked a guy after one date. I had an affair with a married man. I got drunk and got tattooed. Why am I supposed to be the innocent little girl all the fucking time?

"That's hardly your concern. Go home" I tell him and feel myself sway a little. I drank too fast and it's hitting me now, harder than I thought it would. I shouldn't have guzzled it down. What an idiot.

"Scully... I... for what it's worth I'm sorry. I'll tell you again when you're sober. That's why I came... to say sorry... why are you drinking?" He asks me after a moment. I can't really remember if I'm honest. Oh, yeah. That bitch. That's why. 

"It's personal, Mulder" I spit at him. I'm seriously hoping he can see the venom in my words. See how you like it, Mulder. It's *personal* 

His eyes cast down to the floor and I immediately feel badly. I can't apologise though. I won't! He didn't... oh, wait. Yes he did. Still... screw him. 

"Go and bang your bitch" Oh shit. I said that? Did I actually just say that? Oh, God! Nice Dana. Ugh, I'm too drink for this. 

I don't even look at him as I stumble to the kitchen. I have no idea what I'm planning on doing when I get there. Oh, the wine's still there. Mmm... wine.  
I hit the door and grumble. 

"You've had enough" his deep baritone voice tells me. God. He has a nice voice. I'm so angry! Why am I in my kitchen again? Oh, yeah, wine. Huh, look at that it's already in my hand. Mulder's pulling it from me though. What the hell? 

"That's *mine*! Give it back." I'm slurring now. Was I doing that before?

"Scully! For Christ's sake. Stop!" He's pushing me gently away from him. I'm grabbing for my wine. Or atleast that what I'm meant to be doing but I'm mostly grasping at his clothing. My vision double. 

"Go home! Fuck you! Fuck you and fuck her! Just go sleep with her and leave me alone!" I shriek at him. He's shocked. I can tell he is and I feel oddly proud. I never swear around him. Suddenly he grasps me. Holding my elbows and hauling me to him.

"I'd rather fuck *you*, Scully! Don't you get that yet?" He snarls at me. He forces his lips on mine. A searing instant. So brief I might have imagined it. What?!? What the hell is he doing. My eyes prick. He never man handles me like that. Did he seriously just kiss me. What. The. Hell?!? He let's me go and I stumble a little. He calms "I'm sorry I said what I did but it's *you* Scully. It's *always* been you! You're the *only* one I trust. I just... I need to give her the benifit of the doubt." He shrugs. My fingers are on my lips. Did he really just kiss me? Why am I not sober enough to remember it perfectly. "I'm gonna go, now" He tell me.

"Wait" I shout after him. "Wait" a whisper this time. He turns. "Kiss me again?" And he rushed back to me. He kisses me for all I'm worth. 

I can feel his soft perfect lips on mine. I wish I wasn't drunk. The stupid alcohol has dulled this. Damn it! He brushes his tongue against my lips, running over the crease between them, seeking entrance. I gasp and open my mouth. More than willing to let him in. He kisses the very breath from me. Our lips and tongues battling furiously. It's almost punishing, brutal. Feverish and wild. At some point I realise he's pinned me against the wall. I grab his clothing and haul at it. He needs to be naked. I want him so much! My mind is working furiously! He needs to be inside me! Now!

Does he kiss *her* like this? I pull away quickly. No. I cannot do this! I wish that thought hasn't entered my mind. That bitch! I don't want her sloppy seconds!

"Do you kiss her like that?" I ask viciously.

"I don't kiss her, Scully" He tells me. Liar. 

"Liar" damn this alcohol! Why did I get drunk again? Ugh, I feel sick! So much for a high alcohol tolerance. 

"I did once but not for a very long time... I've only been with one person since I met you and it wasn't her. It was when you were gone. I was desperate to feel something, anything, it's not an event I'm proud of." He looks like he's going to cry again. I feel tired. I *shouldn't* have had that wine! I want to talk properly now. Who did he sleep with? Why did he do it? Why did he kiss me? I decide I don't care about any of it right now and go in to kiss him again. I loved that kiss! Why does alcohol always make me so damn horny? Why do I love him so much?

He stops me from reaching his mouth and turns his head. I whimper. Actually whimper. *That's* embarrassing! 

"Not like this. Okay? You're drunk" He tells me. He gives me a small peck on the forehead. Why do we always seem to forehead fuck? What even is that?! 

"I better go" He says and I moan.

"Can' you ssstay?" Aw, shit. I really am slurring my words. Well done, Dana. 

"I wouldn't trust myself to be a gentleman" He chuckles. What the hell does that mean? My brain is too slow. Oh... he means he wants to have sex. 

"You don' have be" I tell him. He has *no* idea how much I wish he wasn't!

"I do" He's turning away. No! "Let's get you into bed" He doesn't wait for me to answer. He picks me up. I giggle and nuzzle his neck. Mmm... Maybe I do like being drunk. Who could dislike anything that gets them in Fox Mulder's arms?

He puts me in bed. God, I'm so tired! My eyes start to flutter. Just before I fade into sleep I hear him whisper to me.

"It's always been you, Scully"

I wake up in bed alone the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mulder" He was half asleep on his couch. Enjoying the blissful near unconscious state where his mind stopped and then the phone had went, jarring him from the feeling.

"Hey" a far too high chirpy woman says. He hears giggling in the background. The giggle could be Scully, he thinks, it sounds how she laughs. He's hardly ever heard the sound but he has it memorised, cherished, he loves it so much!

"Dana's drunk." The voice says. "Come here and get her" 

"Glo.. noooo." Definitely Scully. She broke into giggles again.

"Can you put Scu, Dana on the phone?" 

"Mhm" He hears scuffling and Scully whining to the woman that she's fine and doesn't want to go home. 

"Hello, Mulder" She's trying to put on a sober serious voice and he could laugh at her. She's so clearly drunk. Who knew Scully would get wasted? He'd only been working with her for nearly a year but she seemed wound pretty tight and a little bit of a square. She definitely didn't seem like the type to go out and get drunk.

"Scully?" He holds back his laughter. 

"Yupp" She slurring a little. It's the most adorable thing he's ever heard. 

"I'm going to come and get you and take you home. Where are you?" 

"I don' wan' to go home. Glo's house is fun. We come back from the club and she has margo, margarita's." She stumbled over the word. "Do you like margreta's Muller?"

"I think you've had enough. Where are you?" She sighed a deep drunken sigh. 

"I'm right *here*!" She moans.

"Where is that?" 

"I *told* you. I'm at Gloria's house" She smacked her chops by the sound of things. "I'm gonna have a margarita. Do you like margarita's, Mulllder?" He could feel himself getting a little impatient and worried. He's fiercely protective of her and she's obviously had far too much to drink. More importantly she's not with him so he can't look after her. He tries not to think about why that matters so much to him. He's used to ignoring his wayward feelings when it comes to his beautiful partner.

"Put Gloria back on the phone" He tells her. He has to know where she is! He's getting nowhere talking to her. He hears her sob a little.

"Fine." She huffs "I knew you woul' like her. You always like everyone bu' not me" He hears rustling again. What the hell did that mean. She was way to drunk. He ignored the thud of his heart. 

"Heylo" Scully had passed the phone to Gloria. 

"Hi, where do you live?" He was getting anxious. Not knowing where his partner was made him terrified. Gloria gave him the address. She wasn't nearly as drunk as Scully but she still sounded pretty damn tipsy. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Look after her and *don't* let her have anymore to drink!" He told the woman. He automatically disliked her and was perhaps too short with her. Some friend! Letting Scully get *that* wasted! He hung up before Gloria could say anything else.

Mulder set off quickly. He was thankful he was still in his work clothes so he didn't have to waste time getting ready. He cursed Scully again. He was so frantic with concern for her. His own feelings for her kept trying to smack him in the face. 

He was attracted to her, he always had been but she was his partner and he couldn't see her that way. He had so much work to do. He couldnt give her what she needed and he knew it. She deserved the world and he couldn't give her it so he ignored what he felt, he pushed it aside, ignored his longing for her, his love. He got to Gloria's house pretty fast. She only stayed about ten minutes away and he's sure he broke some land speed records getting there.

He knocked and a tall busty brunette came to the door. 

"Are you Gloria?" He asked, looking passed her into the house for Scully. Gloria swayed slightly. 

"Wow" she breathed. "I'll be whoever you want. Dana was right about you" she stumbled, Mulder caught her. Gloria giggled and he realised she'd done it on purpose. She snuggled into him. "Mmm... you *do* smell good" Who said he did? Surely not his buttoned up Scully. Wait, *his*? Mulder heard a gasp and self pitying groan. He gently pushed Gloria off of him and saw Scully standing behind her.

"Sorry. I did' mean to in'errupt" She said awkwardly. His quick mind took her in. Her hair was straight, much more poker straight than at work and she'd done this little twist thing with the top. A quiff or whatever it was called. Her hair had spiral clips in it, dotted around and catching the light. Her makeup had faded and smudged but he could still tell it had been heavier than normal, more smoky and dark. It made her eyes pop even more. Then her dress, wow! It had spaghetti straps and came to just above her knees. It was black with sequins all over it. She was breathtaking. He tried to calm himself and once more ignore his romantic feelings for her. 

He realised she'd spoken a moment ago. Interrupted? Huh? What was she talking about. Gloria chuckled beside him. "Oh, come on, Danes, just 'cause you're too up tight" She said. She sounded like she was teasing her but Scully's face fell. Her bottom lip quivering. 

Mulder had had enough of it all. He pushed passed the woman who he was liking less and less. 

"Let's get you home. Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded sadly.

Mulder put his arm around her and led her out. She stopped and hugged her friend for ages. 

"We'll have to do this again soon, Danes. I had a great night" Gloria told her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, me too, Glo. Fanks" Scully kissed her cheek too and turned to leave. Mulder saw her shiver a little and realised she didn't have a jacket on. He immediately took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Aww..." Gloria gushed "You need to tell him." She said to Scully. Scully drew daggers at her and huffed out a sigh. She turned and Mulder helped steer her drunken form to his car. She was usually a very steady walker in her three inch fuck me heels but the alcohol had left her uncoordinated and sloppy.

Mulder opened the passengers side door for her and she flopped in. He shut the door and got into his side. He looked over to check on her. She had tossed his jacket into the back seat and was fumbling around with her belt. Trying desperately to plug it in and not succeeding. 

"It keeps moving on me!" She grumbled. He chuckled at her quietly. 

"Here you go" He said taking it from her a buckling it in. She smiled.

"You're always good a' things" She told him, still grinning. 

"Thank you" He smiled back and started the car. He tried his best not to let his eyes fall where her skirt her ridden up her thighs a little. Such ivory skin. He wondered what it tasted like and then mentally slapped himself for the thought.

"So did you have a good night?" He asked, desperate to give him something to focus on. 

"Yeah. It was faaan... fatast" she huffed "it was really good" she said decisively.

"I'm glad it was fantastic" He said. He was slightly teasing her and her inability to speak properly. She was too drunk to notice anyway. 

"Mhm" She snuggled in a little and looked out the window. "Are we going to your place?" She yawned a little. 

"Uh, no. I'll drive you home. Get you into a real bed" He laughed a little again. 

"Ohkay. You wouldn' want me in your bed. Tha's fine." She sounded upset again. What could he say to that? What was she implying? What was she saying but not saying?

"I don't have a bed. I sleep on my couch" He told her. She burst out laughing. 

"Nooo... no, you don'" She said through disbelieving laughter. She giggled again. "You sleep on the couch?" More laughter. She sobered an instant later. "Mmmulder... Did you like Glo?" She asked very seriously.

"She's your friend Scully. She's nice, I suppose" He said. He could hardly slag off one of Scully's friends. One of her only friends. 

"No. Do you *like* her?" She persisted. Oh, he got what she was asking.

"Why? You trying to set me up?" He teased. She suddenly burst into tears. Oh, crap. What had he done? 

"Woah, woah, Scully. I'm sorry. Whatever it is I'm really sorry. Please don't cry. Don't cry" He told her. He kept one hand on the wheel and reached over blindly to stroke at her shoulder. 

"Sorry." She sniffed "She's nice. I'd be okay if you li.liked her" She slurred. 

"I don't like her like *that*. I don't even know her" 

"You know me" She said and dried her tears. Mulder went back to the steering wheel, avoiding contact. He didn't want to acknowledge the feelings coursing through him. He couldn't really deny how much he loved her anymore and he knew it. It terrified him! 

"Yeah. I know you" He said and wondered if she took it the way he had secretly meant it. 

"Hmm..." She smiled. Her eyes fluttered and she fell asleep. He was left alone with his thoughts. 

"We're here, Scully" He told her as he pulled up in front of her apartment block. He leaned over and unbuckled her seat belt, hoping it would wake her. She slept on. She really was drunk.

Mulder walked around and opened her car door. He went to pick her up. She grumbled. 

"I luff you, Mulder" She said as he lifted her. "You can' like Glo cause I don't wan' you to. You are sapposed be for me only" She whispered. He picked her up. 

"Shh... dont tell anyone, okay?" She told him in a panic. Her eyes trying hard to focus on him. She put her finger to his lips again "we can' tell Mulder I love him. Kay?" His heart hammered. Was it just because she was drunk? Did she mean that? He loved her too. He *definitely* couldn't deny it now. He couldn't tell her though. She fell back asleep in his arms.

He carried her up to her apartment and fished out her keys from his keyring. He felt a surge of happiness that she had given him a key months ago. She trusted him. She loved him? Was that true? He couldn't allow himself that happiness. Couldn't find comfort with her. He had his work. He put her into bed and took off her high heels. He couldn't hurt her by making promises or reeling her into a relationship. He screwed everything up and he'd hurt her too if it got to that. No, he had to just be her friend and work partner. Nothing more. He couldn't hurt her like that. She was too good for him. 

He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in tightly. 

"I love you" He whispered and left quietly.


End file.
